


Screw in a Lightbulb

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, Literally of course this is based off of real events in my life, M/M, klaine advent 2018, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Dad jokes from the backseat





	Screw in a Lightbulb

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://Klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 10 - jokes/light

Cian wasn’t sure who started it.

“How many sopranos does it take to screw in a lightbulb?”

Rosa was already giggling, curled in the passenger seat. She turned to look at their parents in the backseat, eyes eager.

Cian rolled his eyes. “How many, Dad?”

“One. She holds it up and waits for the world to revolve around her.’”

Rosa barked out a loud cackle, smacking blindly at the armrest.

They were on their way back from visiting Grandpa Burt in Long Island, Cian driving because Dad and Papa had been drinking. They let Rosa sit front seat half because they loved to spoil her and half because they wanted to be cuddled up together in the backseat.

It was gross. Sweet, but gross.

And they wouldn’t stop telling musical lightbulb jokes.

“How many altos does it take to screw in a lightbulb?” Pop, leaned forward, eagerly. “None! They can’t get that high.”

Rosa, gasped, indignantly, turning around to slap at their father’s knee. “Papa!”

“Blaine, honey, honestly. You  _ daughter _ is an alto!” Dad said, shaking his head in disapproval. But Cian definitely caught him smiling in the rearview mirror. He caught Cian’s eye and winked.

Cian smiled back, reaching for his sister’s hand.

“I gotcha, Rosie.” he said, eyes back on the but patting his sister’s hand blindly where it lay on the armrest. “How many vocalists does it take to screw in a lightbulb?”

Rosa giggled again. “How many?”

“Two. An alto to actually do it and a soprano to stand by and ask, ‘Isn’t that a little high for you?’”

Rosa collapsed against the door in absolute fits of hysterics. From the sound of it, Papa wasn’t faring any better in the back seat.

Cian glanced back at his Dad in the rearview mirror, a bit smug. Kurt was grinning at him. Cian winked.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Replace Long Island with Staten Island, two dads for a mom a dad and a little brother, and musical light-bulb jokes with Star Wars puns told in a Yoda voice, and you have (most) of my family driving home from my Grandmother's birthday dinner last year.
> 
>    
> Jokes shamelessly stolen from [ this tumblr post.](http://badjokewednesday.tumblr.com/post/102450271897/doubleohmogar-franerys-katiebpeters)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/181007690855/screw-in-a-lightbulb)


End file.
